1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper system and a wiper control method.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-189197A (corresponding to US 2006/0113942A1) discloses a control method of a wiper system. According to this control method, a wiper is reciprocally swung between an upper return position and a lower return position over a front glass of a vehicle.
However, according to the control method of the wiper system recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-189197A, in the state where the wiper is stopped at the lower return position, when the speed of the vehicle is increased to cause an increase in the head wind applied to the vehicle, the wind pressure, which is generated by this head wind, may possibly lift the wiper from the lower return position toward the upper return position.